


Tie Me Up

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dmmd livejournal kink meme: Aoba comes to the conclusion when watching Noiz unwind from work one day that he has quite the kink for ties (since he wore one in Midorijima as well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Beep bop boopity bop, this is one of the first smut fics I've ever written and posted! I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff because I am just not a competent person but NoiAo porn is just irresistible damn it. I had a lot of fun writing though, so I hope you enjoy!

Aoba heard the sound of keys in the door and jumped up, peering around the corner to see Noiz close the door and take off his shoes, tossing his briefcase to the side. Sometimes Aoba wondered if there was anything even in it, or if it was just for appearances. 

“Welcome back, Noiz.” He smiled in greeting as the younger male walked to where he stood. 

“Yeah,” he replied calmly, unmoving as he looked expectantly at Aoba. With a slight blush, Aoba hmphed and tilted his head upwards to brush his lips against Noiz’s. As soon as Aoba’s lips were about to leave, Noiz cupped his face and followed, pressing his lips much more insistently into the warm, soft lips of the blue haired man, giving them a quick suggestive lick before retracting. “That’s more of a ‘welcome home’ kiss, don’t you think?”   
Aoba’s face flushed even harder as he tried to catch up to present time, flicking Noiz’s forehead. 

“Of course not, ‘welcome home’ kisses are supposed to be quick, stupid brat…” he mumbled, face burning. “Anyway, just get ready for dinner.”   
“Mm.” Noiz smirked knowingly and slumped back onto the soft couch, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. Aoba set out the plates for the two of them, eyeing the teenager-yes he still thought of Noiz as a teenager, even if on the outside he looked like he matured and was 19, inside he was still a kinky little brat to Aoba-as he shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie. A sudden thought hit Aoba as he looked at the maroon coloured silk tie. 

“You really like ties, don’t you?” he asked as he filled the plates with what he considered edible food, though somewhere along the line of following the recipe it had taken a turn for the worse. He was getting better. Or so he told himself. 

“…Why do you ask?” Noiz took off his tie, giving it a once over as he untied it. 

“Well, you had one on in Midorijima too right? Even when you weren’t a businessman. You seem to have a lot here too, in the closet.” Aoba walked over, raising a hand to run it along the silky surface of the no doubt expensive tie. 

“Not really, I don’t think.” Noiz shrugged, watching Aoba mull over the nice material.   
“Liar,” Aoba said jokingly, wrapping the red tie around Noiz’s wrist loosely, “knowing you, I bet you were thinking of something dirty.” 

Noiz blinked at his hands, and Aoba peered down to see the look on his face change. Aoba suddenly regretted joking. Aoba started to back away. Aoba suddenly found his world spinning, and then he was staring at the ceiling, back on the couch. 

“No, I wasn’t lying.” Noiz easily unwrapped his hands and bound the stunned, held up hands of the person trapped beneath him. “I really didn’t think I did…until just then.” 

“Wait, wait Noiz I was just kidding-” Aoba was cut off as the silk suddenly tightened around his wrists and his hands were pushed above his head, leaving his body defenceless as Noiz held down his legs. His face burned as he bucked, trying to free himself. “Oi! W-What do you think you’re doing? D-Dinner’s going to get cold!” 

“Who cares?” Noiz’s mouth twitched into a smirk again before he ran a hand along Aoba’s thigh, reaching under the apron he was still wearing from cooking. “Hmmm…? This is good, but the naked apron would be even better next time.” 

“Nn-! You perverted brat!” Aoba didn’t think it would be possible to burn any hotter.   
Noiz lowered his face into Aoba’s neck, gently grazing the skin with his teeth and kissing the base of his throat. Aoba held in a gasp, now feeling a hand rub over the growing bulge at his pants. “Noiz, stop…it, or…” his voice came out meeker than he’d hoped, and his arms weren’t obeying orders to tug at the restricting tie. 

“Or what? You’ll hit me?” Noiz laughed through his nose as he teasingly ran a tongue up Aoba’s exposed arms, planting another kiss against the bound wrists. “Do you really want to escape? Your body doesn’t lie.” Noiz undid the belt around Aoba’s waist and slowly slipped his hand in, wrapping a warm hand around Aoba’s erection. Aoba stifled a moan, not wanting to give in, but he could feel the will to resist melting as pleasure began to flow through his waist at Noiz’s hot touch. With his other hand, Noiz slid the back of the apron over Aoba’s head, tossing it to the side. He ran a hand underneath Aoba’s shirt, pushing it up his chest to the slightly parted mouth, pressing the material against the red lips. 

“Hold it up,” Noiz said softly but demandingly as he looked upwards with lustful eyes. Aoba felt a shiver run up his spine at the tone, not wanting to admit the ordering voice kind of made his waist throb. 

“But…” he panted, eyes half lidded as Noiz’s hand suddenly stopped. Automatically, his own body pushed upwards as it instantly craved the hot touch. He knew what he had to do to for the sweetness to resume, and slowly bit down on his own shirt. 

“Good,” Noiz murmured and lowered his head to Aoba’s chest, licking the soft, sensitive nipple. Aoba jerked, letting out a muffled whimper through the shirt. Without realising it, his now unrestrained but still bound hands came down, resting lightly on Noiz’s head as the warm and wet tingling of Noiz’s tongue continued to make its way around his chest. Both of his hands lightly clenched in the light coloured hair as Noiz suddenly rubbed his thumb over the moist head of his member, spreading the slick liquid down his shaft. His hips jerked and the material of his shirt grinded between his teeth as he struggled not to drop it. 

“N-Noiz…” his voice, however muffled by the shirt, was still understandable and Noiz looked up, a self-satisfied glint in his eyes. 

“What, is there something you want?” he murmured huskily, hastening his pace on Aoba’s throbbing erection. 

“Ah!” The increase in pace and strength was too much, and Aoba’s shirt fell out of his mouth, slightly wet with saliva as he cried out. There were a lot of things he wanted, but he would start one at a time. It was time to take a little charge. He hooked his tied hands around Noiz’s neck, much to the younger male’s surprise and yanked the confused face towards his, their lips meeting in a heated tangle. Aoba would never tell Noiz, but he missed-just a tiny, little bit-the piercing on the younger male’s tongue. It had been strangely exciting, with the warm metal running along his teeth and the roof of his mouth, licking at the ridges and making him lightheaded. It hadn't taken Noiz too long to work out what pushed his buttons with the piercing. Well, it didn’t matter too much, since even without it, the gentle yet eager tongue coaxed reactions from Aoba without difficulty. The soft probing of Noiz’s warm tongue against his own made it hard to think straight, and eventually he was just putty in the younger man’s hands. Noiz pulled back, a sly smile on his face. He licked his lips and chuckled under his breath, clearly revelling at the situation.

“That’s not allowed," he whispered huskily into Aoba's ear, making the blue haired man twitch and flush harder. "What's the point of this then? Should we switch it up a little?" Noiz grabbed a loose end of the tie, unhooking the bound arms from behind his neck, untying it as he did so. 

"Huh...?" Aoba blinked a little in confusion, which was replaced by shock as he was flipped over by the waist, his now free hands having to prop himself up against the couch arm rest, his back to Noiz. "What are you-" As Aoba turned his head around, his words were interrupted by a silky material entering his mouth. In his surprise, his mouth opened further, allowing Noiz to pull the cravat more firmly into his mouth so he had no choice but to have his canines biting into the material. Noiz fastened the tie around his head before he could react, and his wide eyes and muffled protests were the only thing to convey his embarrassment. "Nn!" He raised a hand to his face to pull it off, but a sudden thrust against his bare ass by a clothed erection forced him to brace against the arm rest with both his arms. At the same time, a hand slipped around his waist and gripped his hard dick, which hadn't lost any of its vigour due to the makeshift gag, and a small part of him admitted that if anything, his erection only throbbed more at the feeling. His pants had been pulled to somewhere around his ankles, and he knew Noiz was still heavily clothed in comparison. He tried to build up some strength to resist, but...  
Something about the silkiness of the tie against his tongue, now slowly becoming more soaked as he had trouble swallowing, the remnants trickling out of the corners of his mouth not covered by the tie, was extremely erotic, this feeling of having his body played with as he whimpered into the silk, his mouth pried apart by something that still smelt of Noiz...

His body was losing the will to fight back fast. The slow strokes being administered to his lower body left him craving more, and he felt fingers trail up his dipped spine to trace along his shoulder, warmth leaning against his back as Noiz bent over-no doubt on purpose grinding the hardness in his pants against Aoba's ass-and cupped his chin, wiping the dripping saliva onto his fingers. Aoba's head was hazed over with excitement and tingling pleasure, but he still felt embarrassed enough to avert his eyes from Noiz's fingers rubbing together to spread the glistening moisture along the lean digits, right in front if his face. 

"Look how much you're drooling...is it hard to swallow? Or...you just can't hold it back anymore?" Noiz teased, making him jerk his head back and glare at the smirking male. Noiz's cheeks flushed a slightly deeper colour, and he wrapped one arm around Aoba's chest before bringing the other saliva coated hand to his ass. "That look is such a turn on...especially when you're crying a little too."   
Aoba had no time to berate-or attempt to berate-Noiz before the feeling of the wet fingers making their way in. His hips squirmed as he adjusted to the feeling, slightly tilting them as he urged Noiz to curl his fingers and hit-

"Ah!’Ere...!" Aoba cried out, the word 'there' not quite making it out of his mouth thanks to the tie. His hands tightened into fists on the armrest, clutching at the soft, smooth, expensive feeling material under his fingers. Oh no, the couch, he was probably...dripping or making some sort of mess, what if it stained?! The seat cushions weren't detachable, and even if he did clean them how would he look anyone who came to sit on them in the eye, argh...! He knew Noiz wouldn't care, in fact, he’d probably get a kick out of the situation-  
Aoba's train of thought immediately derailed and crashed into a smoking heap as something hotter and bigger replaced the fingers that had been toying along his insides. 

"-Hn..." Aoba lost strength in his arms as Noiz's heavy breaths along his shoulder quickened and the tip made its way inside him, slowly sliding in-with Aoba jerking every single time another row of piercings pushed past the entrance-until he could feel Noiz's hips against his ass. They had done it the night before, and adjusting today was far quicker. The heat felt good and with small shivers of pleasure running along his spine as each of Noiz's small movements caused friction, Aoba realised he was no longer holding himself up with the palms of his hands, rather, his elbows were digging into the couch and his forehead was able to rest on it, naturally making the back end of his body stick up and towards Noiz. 

"You're trembling, are you okay?" Noiz exhaled near his ear and he shivered. Although the cocky brat was the one who reduced him to this, the sincere note of concern in his voice was...really cute.   
With a sidewards glance, Aoba nodded shakily, and to signal he was more than okay and impatient, tightened up around Noiz. The hitch in the younger man's breathing and the clenching of the hands around his waist made Aoba sigh in satisfaction. Well, as much as he could sigh. "Heh, eager today. Shame we didn't do this earlier," Noiz murmured heatedly as he pulled out slowly and with a sudden thrust of his hips, pushed all the way back in. The slight pain at his waist faded as a stronger, thrilling pleasure flowed through his body steadily at Noiz's teasing thrusts. Noiz had long memorised his body down to the last detail, and every movement was calculated to draw muffled gasps, moans and groans from Aoba's mouth. 

Noiz felt so hot inside him, and the increasingly stronger pushes of the light haired man's cock against Aoba's sensitive spot was driving him crazy. The hard piercings would push up randomly against his inner walls, and Aoba desperately clutched at the arm rest as the addictive feeling threatened to take over. Heaving breaths hitched against the silk, and Aoba struggled to drag in more air to fuel his pants while pushing his hips backwards ever so slightly to meet the thrusts, a sweet pleasure surging through his body every time he did so. Warm air flowed along Aoba's back as Noiz breathed hard through his nose, gently yet eagerly planting sometimes light, coaxing kisses, sometimes full mouthed, verging-on-nipping kisses across the blue haired man's shoulders and exposed neck. The caresses of the soft lips left searing trails along his back, and Aoba realised how much he wanted to kiss Noiz at this moment. 

Unfortunately, conveying that was hard with a mouth full of material and he could only lean his head on his swaying forearms, surrendering to the bliss that came with each push. Perhaps Noiz had also picked up on it, but with a final thrust, hands coaxed Aoba's torso up, prompting him to turn around. 

"It's nice from behind, but seeing you is better," Noiz laughed breathlessly as he sat down onto the couch, pulling the powerless older male on top of him. Aoba obeyed, but desperately averted his face from Noiz, the wanton expression he knew he had on was far too embarrassing. He was already riding the brat, he didn't need the additional teasing. "Hey, don't do that." Noiz caught his wet chin, whispering the words against his throat. 

"Hff..." A dull exhale left Aoba's mouth as a warm, wet tongue dragged itself up his trembling neck, his face burning as Noiz licked the saliva off his chin, tracing his parted lips. Aoba gripped Noiz's shoulders, crumpling the creased white shirt further and shuddering as the hands returned to his waist and began to rock them. Well, at least he could see Noiz from here too, with his knees holding his body weight and his face at a slightly higher angle. The angle of entry changed quite a bit with the adjustment of position, and it sent tremors through his body as Noiz's cock buried itself deeper inside him. Through blurry eyes, Aoba could see Noiz's half lidded ones, together with a smile decorating his parted lips as rough breaths escaped him, with occasional groans as he thrust in particularly deep. His own trembling knees moved his body up and down in time with Noiz, raw moans of pleasure trickling out of his mouth. 

"You feel so good..." Noiz's voice was sultry and filled with lust, the low rumbling growls echoing in Aoba's sensitive ear. It was always hot to hear Noiz during sex, especially considering how honest he was, and it pleased Aoba to know that he was the only one who had seen Noiz like this, lost in the heat of their skin, the pleasure of unjaded touch, pressure, temperature, all coursing through him. Aoba knew Noiz still found feeling fascinating, when he touched somewhere accidentally that hadn't been explored yet in his first couple of months. Like the other day when he hit his funny bone and spent 30 minutes trying to hit the same spot again. Be it an expression of amazement or curiosity, childish joy or ecstasy, Aoba wanted to see all of them as Noiz discovered more about the sense he had been deprived of for most of his life. That's why he let the brat experiment with him so much...or so he told himself. He was still reluctant to admit some of the kinkier things they had done were actually pretty exciting.

In his fervour, Aoba didn't care that saliva still escaped his gagged mouth, and pushed his waist forward, searching for the hard metal piercings he was sure to feel against his dick at Noiz's navel. When it made contact, Aoba moaned as the metal pressed itself against the slit, eagerly pushing his waist forward more.

"Heh," Noiz laughed under his breath, eyes trained on Aoba's from beneath fluttering eye lashes. He moved one hand to cup Aoba's face, his thumb trailing across the tie. "Looks like it was a good idea to leave them in after all." 

"Hah-'Ut uh," Aoba gasped as he attempted to tell the younger male to shut up. The pressure in his groin was building to the point of no return, and when Noiz leaned forward to press the piercings further against Aoba's cock, a choked gasp flew from his mouth. "Kuh-" He wrapped his arms around Noiz's neck. 

"Already? Wait for me." Aoba felt the warm air of Noiz snickering against his collarbone. With a swift pull, Noiz undid the tie around Aoba's head, extracting the sodden part from his mouth. Aoba gasped as fresh air flowed through his mouth, not having time to rub his aching jaw before Noiz nipped at his lips, sliding his hot tongue against Aoba's relatively cool one, having been exposed to the air for a while. While he lost himself in the sensation of Noiz's mouth, a startling wetness, that felt suspiciously of moist material wrapped itself around Aoba's twitching cock. 

"Wait, Noiz, what are you-ah!" Aoba cried as Noiz tightened the tie around the base of his straining dick, the material quickly becoming stained with new fluids leaking from him. His release was abruptly cut off, and a strained whimper left his throat as the pleasure just kept building and Noiz continued his frighteningly accurate thrusts…but he was unable to reach his climax. 

A small voice reminded him that despite not needing that kind of extensive stimulation anymore, Noiz still got off on pain. If he just stimulated Noiz in the right way…  
He tightened his arm around Noiz's shoulders, not even having to try that hard to dig his nails into the flesh. His entire body was completely tense and wired, each nerve straining, and he would have clawed at Noiz's back regardless, especially at being denied his release. Leaving one hand there, he was encouraged by Noiz's haggard pants against his shoulder and wrapped the fingers of his other hand in his sandy hair. Clutching a handful at the roots, Aoba tugged, lightly at first, also distracting himself from his throbbing cock with the task. Noiz's head was gently pulled back, and the flushed, glazed over eyes were filled with lust as they gazed into Aoba's. 

"More," he purred against Aoba's lips, kissing him fiercely afterwards. Aoba felt himself smile a little, more strongly tugging at Noiz's hair, and felt an overwhelming sense of relief when Noiz's hand went to untie the knot around his cock. His hand clenched even tighter in Noiz's hair as the pressure released from his cock and he came, a cry bursting from his lips into the heated kiss. A wave of head spinning pleasure ran through his body, his body jolting with the charged sensation. Warmth splattered against his stomach and white fluid trailed down Noiz's navel, just as a hoarse groan came from between gritted teeth and Noiz's arms tightened around him, his head burying itself into Aoba's neck. Aoba felt hot liquid spread inside him, mind still hazy from his own intense orgasm. Noiz panted against his collarbone as he slowly caught his breath, sweaty forehead still leaning against Aoba's equally slick shoulder. Aoba rested his cheek against on Noiz's head, eyes closed as he also regained his breath. Slowly Noiz began to trail soft kisses along his skin, up his neck, leaving a final one against his chin. 

"That was awesome. How sexy can you get?" He ran a finger up the heaving chest, enjoying the exasperated sigh from the blue haired man as he licked the still warm semen off his finger, finally leaning forward to smile against Aoba's jaw line. Aoba blushed, not even daring to look at the soiled tie. He wasn't shameless, unlike some brat he knew. 

"Perverted brat. Now we have to shower and dinner's cold." Aoba hmphed, turning his burning cheeks away. 

"It’s fine, we can go for round two in the shower." Noiz smirked, looking like he was expecting the flick Aoba delivered to his forehead. 

"Geez, you're too energetic," Aoba huffed. 

"Only for you." Noiz planted a light kiss on his lips, looking at him with such a sincere expression that could almost be described as adoration. "I love you." Aoba's face flushed immediately in response, and he rested his forehead against Noiz's. 

"Yeah yeah..." he muttered in embarrassment. "I love you too."


End file.
